


烟

by manyu030



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Futanari, Sweet/Hot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 17:49:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20012356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manyu030/pseuds/manyu030
Summary: FUTA/R18 车震AU：驱魔师&魅魔





	烟

大部分来到这个沿海城市的人，在看过“塞壬”的戏剧表演后，都会对她赞不绝口。他们不仅沉溺在戏剧的氛围里，也会因这个女人的歌喉而变得如痴如醉，人们将她的美貌和才华一并归于人间不应存在的事物——“塞壬”，这样的外称对安吉拉来说，既是一类赞赏，也包含众多人的嫉妒。  
但是今晚无疑又是一场精彩的表演，安吉拉再一次收获了不少男男女女的心，捧花堆满了一整个休息室，她落脚之余似乎还能听到那些柔弱的花朵哀伤颤抖的声音。  
安吉拉悠闲地躺下来，褪去华服的身体伸缩自如，入鼻满是浓郁的香气，于是她在柔软的沙发里就像猫一般伸展开来，听着外面吵闹的声音开心着。  
“啊，总归这样才是我喜欢的生活，”她慵懒的调子从喉咙里飘出来，沾染着情色般的挑逗，眯起的双眼斜斜看倚着化妆台的人，“这样的夜晚，就是要把人心里挑的痒痒的。”  
靠在一边的人焦躁地拉了拉领口，她交叠在胸口的手已经换了好几次姿势，此时她终于抬起头来，才敢把话说清楚。  
“你真是胆子越来越大了！”  
法芮尔踱到安吉拉面前，这才能看清楚她不仅脸憋的通红，眼眶也红了一圈。  
“要是让别的驱魔人发现你，你就回你们魅魔的鬼地方去！”  
“有什么关系……”  
安吉拉还来不及狡辩，就被闷闷地抱进怀里，她被法芮尔藏进一件厚重暖和的斗篷里，躲过了还没散去的人潮，随后扔进密闭的车厢副驾上，还被法芮尔重重摔上门表示不满。  
“年纪轻轻的，越来越像个老顽固，”安吉拉把斗篷扔到后座，她打开车窗让凉风灌进来，“这么多年了，你抓到的魅魔有几只？”  
法芮尔不动声色地发动车子，灯红酒绿的街道缓慢运动起来，安吉拉百无聊赖地靠在窗边，裙下的白皙双腿露了大半。她的瞳孔在夜色中逐渐氤氲，变成了一种魅惑诱人的紫色。  
“一只也没有啊，法芮尔，”安吉拉朝着窗外感叹，“我这把老骨头也不知道能不能看到你这个驱魔人转正那天了。”  
旁边幽幽地飘来一句：“还不是因为你……”  
车子慢慢停下来，眼前的一片红色尾灯排成了长龙，外面热闹非凡，两个人却在车里相对无言，安吉拉憋得浑身难受，她坐正了，余光撇了撇法芮尔，和那边偷瞟的目光撞了个正着。  
安吉拉收回目光，装作没看见，假装看向街边一对正在亲密的情侣，身下却好似不舒服地扭了两下。  
魅魔的尾巴从裙下钻出来，偷偷摸摸越过中间的隔阂，朝着法芮尔的裤裆蹭过去，在碰到一团热乎乎的硬物时，就像条蛇般盘踞下来，守着自己的领地缓慢蠕动。  
“这都能硬，你真的是驱魔人？”安吉拉轻飘飘地说，冰凉的尾巴又卷着那团突起动了两下，“也不像是你。”  
“我也不总是像你见到的样子，”法芮尔并拢双腿，却没有赶走尾巴的意思，“轻点。”  
“哦？”安吉拉稍微用上力，听见那边一声压抑的喘息，“床上床下不一样的意思？我看你今天坐在台下还挺像个正人君子的，是不是躲在暗处一边看一边打……咿呀！”  
安吉拉生气地回头，法芮尔垂下一只手摸上她的尾巴，手指正揉捏着顶部的肉尖，还不时逆着鳞片偷偷刮两下。  
她有些气息不稳了，法芮尔蜜色的小臂在黑暗中渐隐渐出，想到两个人正在街头偷偷做着这类事，安吉拉兴奋的尾椎都要冒火，她意乱情迷地凑过去，盯着法芮尔湿润的嘴唇看了看，就想要亲上去品尝一番。  
突如其来的喇叭笛音响起来，两个人迅速分开，眼前的交通已经疏散，背后堵着的人看来是等了好半天不见动静，才着急地催促。  
安吉拉躺下来，收回自己的尾巴，蜷缩在座位上看法芮尔开车的样子。从耳廓看到扯开的衣领，又再往下看见衣服上有些发皱的腰线，还有逐渐硬挺的下半身……  
她不安地滚来滚去，想了想曾经进入自己体内的尺寸，又满意地点头。  
“我看你也只有想那事的时候才会笑成这样。”法芮尔在一旁开口嘲讽。  
安吉拉干脆闭上了眼不再理她。

轿车再一次停下来的时候，安吉拉感觉自己的头被冷风吹的晕晕乎乎，法芮尔也不知道盖个毯子，或者关上窗户之类的，不够贴心。  
她闭着眼唧唧歪歪，法芮尔就已经下车拉开车门，迅速放倒座椅挤了进来，随着车门再一次“砰”地关上，两个人之间寂静的空气就开始冒起热气。  
安吉拉这时候想起来眼前的人也是个禽兽，她往下扯着裙摆，想把逐渐露出的大腿再遮回去，法芮尔也不和她废话，看她这么磨磨唧唧的样子，干脆直接向上掀开了裙摆，胯下的硬物直接抵上了安吉拉的大腿根部。  
两个人都发出了一声小小的喘息。  
“你是不是太心急了，”安吉拉想推开正在自己上方喘气的人，“非要在车上……”  
“我觉得正好，作为给某人的惩罚，似乎还不错，”法芮尔凑到安吉拉的耳边，“逃跑这么久，该和你好好算账。”  
“我可以解释。”  
“结果你还是不打算道歉？”  
法芮尔将眼前分开的双腿抗在肩上，好让两个人紧绷的下体贴在一起，她的硬物艰难地挤进缝隙中摩擦，肉体上久违的感觉让她舒服极了，伏在安吉拉颈边蹭个不停。  
“你过来，我悄悄告诉你……”安吉拉小声说，但当法芮尔认认真真地凑过来时，她就抬高了腰，柔软的花瓣找到了不错的位置，抵住法芮尔的下体狠狠摩擦了一下，刚好磨到顶部敏感的部位。  
法芮尔支撑在两侧的手差点软下来，她呼出的热气喷在安吉拉的额头，压抑的呻吟随着身下恶意的律动越发放纵。法芮尔干脆放弃抵抗，她往下滑索求亲吻，紧贴的躯体像是要磨出火来，只是隔着衣裤总是少了点味道，让人心里发痒却不实质上的泻火。法芮尔越发的热了，她的体温本就略高，此时滚烫的手从安吉拉的衣领钻进去，直接摸到胸前柔嫩软滑的一团，才舒爽地叹出一口气，含在口中的唇舌更加用力吸吮，并且不时把手指放进安吉拉的嘴里搅弄一番，又继续返回胸前，进行一轮湿滑的蹂躏。  
安吉拉感觉到疼痛，又带着酥麻的爽快，她胸前的衣领被往下拉开，蹂躏后肿胀的乳房暴露在外，乳下被紧紧勒住的感觉竟然带了点束缚的快感，挺立的乳头被含住再放开，随后是轻轻的舔舐，舌苔从敏感的乳尖一滑而过。  
她有些急躁地按住法芮尔的头，碍于狭小的空间，双腿从法芮尔的身侧滑下，只得从有缝隙的地方穿过去，但是再想挪动的时候，一条腿已经放在了卡座之间，要是不换个姿势，还真没法弄出来。  
由于两腿开合的姿势，下身完全暴露，安吉拉整个阴部接受着法芮尔性器的顶撞，隔着内裤都听到了湿哒哒的声音，于是整个车厢都变得越发湿润粘腻，两个人低声的喘息下，每一次都混杂着动物最原始的欲望。  
安吉拉的裙子全卡在了腰间，凌乱的系带和衣裙杂糅作一团缠在她光滑的肌肤上，她有些恼火，抬手想要将衣物扒开，手背却又碰上法芮尔的乳房，凸起的乳头正隔着布料磨蹭她的手骨，企图获得一点安抚。  
法芮尔在情欲的熏陶下更加无所忌惮，一边将性器紧贴在一起上下摩擦，一边从上至下解开自己的扣子。  
“现在怎么不吱吱了，嗯？”她坏笑着问，手指故意从自己的胸前滑过，再滑到隆起的腹肌上，最后从内裤的腰际滑进去，变成了一个正在撸动的形状。  
这一幕看得人口干舌燥，何况安吉拉在看的同时，还要忍受这些小动作有意无意的接触，法芮尔的龟头不知道戳在她的大腿根部多少次了。一眼望去，安吉拉身上全是尚未干涸的淫靡水渍，但这些都远不如法芮尔内裤上的一片湿痕来得刺激，她甚至盼着法芮尔的“家伙”赶紧从里面拿出来，泛着水光，用力塞进她空虚的身体里去。  
“求你……求你了，”魅魔小声地求饶，这是她常用的伎俩，只要带点哭腔和鼻音，面前的人总会满足她，“我好饿。”  
法芮尔的硬挺从内裤下冒出头来，安吉拉没看到那个玩意儿，但她闭着眼等待自己被捅穿，在数百次的抽插下，疼痛和酥麻会令她恍惚，宛如到达仙境……可这次没能如愿，内裤被粗暴地撩开后，火热的顶部只是顺着安吉拉的缝隙摩擦，一下下戳在她敏感的花心上。  
“等一下……不是那里，”安吉拉的喘息变成了呻吟，她无处可逃，便向下伸手想要制止法芮尔的动作，“我会控制不住的，法拉……”  
“干这事你要控制什么？”法芮尔不满地应付着，顺手将安吉拉的手带到下身，将自己的硬物圈在魅魔手里撸动，又难耐地吐出一口气。  
作为奖励，她开始用指腹挑逗安吉拉的花蕊，肿胀的阴蒂越是放置不管越是寂寞，法芮尔只是按压挑拨一番，安吉拉就缩紧了肩背大口喘息起来。  
“不要走，再快些，”神志不清的求饶听起来就可口得多，“想要，好想要你。”  
魅魔的体液本就比常人多，此时也在车座上泛滥成了一大片，法芮尔盯着那条被浸湿的尾巴，深紫色的鳞片染上了一层色情的水光，她另一只手干脆捏上去，从尾骨一路向下蹂躏至尾尖，尾巴的主人也跟着一路紧张和颤抖，在直冲脑门的快感中达到了高潮。  
安加拉稍微从高潮中回神时，法芮尔正在亲吻她额头上冒出来的触角，酥麻的电流令她的知觉逐渐恢复，才发现不知什么时候体内已经被插进去了三根手指。  
“疼……”她小声嘟囔。  
“别动，慢慢来，”法芮尔气息不稳地回答着，“你没忘了你是魅魔吧，不射进去能行吗？”  
安吉拉立刻把涨红的脸侧过去，她在做这事的时候，总是挂不住法芮尔一本正经地说些骚话，虽然知道这么黑灯瞎火，人也不一定看得到，但就是会害臊。  
法芮尔捏着她的下巴，重新将她的脸掰回来，问：“想我了么?”  
安吉拉心想，我一个魅魔，想你这个驱魔人做什么，还等着被你收拾……  
“你看着我。”  
她抬起眼，就和那双黑黝黝的眸子对上了，不知道这人用了什么魔法，瞬间又在心里撩起火来。  
安吉拉笑着搂紧了法芮尔的腰，脸埋在她的脖子上蹭来蹭去。  
“你亲亲我吧，亲爱的。”她说。

这一个吻又把两个人的距离拉近了，法芮尔扩张的手指被紧紧吸吮住，她的舌头每一次深入安吉拉的喉中，内部猛烈的收缩就提醒她还有个地方需要安抚。  
于是她一边深入亲吻，一边偷偷拔出手指，等到三根手指全部退出来，安吉拉抬高的腰紧紧贴到了她的小腹上。  
“来破坏我吧，”她火热的喘息释放在唇边，尾巴划过法芮尔的大腿根，像是点燃了一根烟，“把里面都填满。”  
法芮尔似乎闻到了一股淡淡的烟草味，她记得安吉拉在剧院里懒懒散散地抽上了一口。  
但现在不重要，她满脑子都想将她碾碎，直接用力顶到了最深处，本想慢慢的开始，但是被包裹住的瞬间，她就只想破坏这个尤物了。配合着安吉拉呜咽的声音，她逐渐加快速度，明明到处都是湿润的体液，挤压在一起的柔软肉体紧紧贴合，本来是水乳交融的事，法芮尔却觉得体内有如火烧，干裂的嘴唇只想在魅魔微张的嘴唇中寻找清凉。  
她开始觉得自己的五脏六腑都是安吉拉的味道，她埋首在颈间吸食，反而如同一只饥饿不堪的魔鬼，但这只是为了在白皙的肌肤上留下自己的印记，或者抚慰自己寂寞许久的嘴唇，紧紧贴着安吉拉的肌肤，才能令她安心。  
安吉拉的腹部经受不起这样的撞击，瞬间空虚又饱胀的感觉让她意乱情迷，她被压住完全动弹不得，身下想要更快地释放出来，张口溢出的催促却依旧是呻吟。  
“别停，”安吉拉大口喘息，手指插进法芮尔汗湿的发里，“很……很舒服……”  
她话音刚落，就因为一次缓慢的深入叫出声来。  
法芮尔没有放过这次机会，她沉醉在安吉拉的一切中，越是想要保持清醒，就越是激动得难以自持。如果可以的话，她真的想把安吉拉碾碎了，揉进自己的身体里。  
抽插了数百下，她在即将到达巅峰的时刻也毫无知觉，只在射出来的时候感觉被榨了个干净。安吉拉的尾巴也勒住法芮尔的大腿，同样的高潮体现在紧绷的尾巴上，勒出了一条暂时难以消失的红印。  
法芮尔虚脱地压在安吉拉身上，她不仅因为劳累，还被吸取了一部分魔力，只能休息一会儿来恢复。  
“我说了会控制不住，”安吉拉感到心虚，低头在法芮尔发间嗅来嗅去，“你不该来找我。”  
“我不来，没人护着你，”法芮尔亲吻着安吉拉的侧脸，“不是所有人都会对魅魔这么好。”  
“你对别的魅魔也这么好？”  
“我一生里，也只有你这一只魅魔。”

end


End file.
